needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Need For Madness Wiki
Minor __NOEDITSECTION__ ='Need For Madness Updates & Development Alert'= 21/August/2013: Need For Madness Multiplayer is continuing to expand and this time, the game has been brought to a whole new level!! The new global chat box named has The Multiplayer Dome has been released and now you can chat to members without waiting to go into a server!! Chat with your friends anytime but be aware that more features are coming to the update very soon!! ='Welcome to the !'= This wiki is dedicated into sharing your knowledge about the various things about the famous games in the Need For Madness Series, such as cars, stages, games, and more. We now have in our wiki and contributions have been made. Thanks for all your contributions! Contents Stage item.PNG|Stage Items|link=Category:Track Items|linktext=All the items you can find in stages GALAXYMISSILE.PNG|Strategies|link=Category:Strategies|linktext=Your guide to wasting and racing monstaa.gif|Cars|link=Cars/Vehicles|linktext=All of Need For Madness's cars stage15.gif|Stages|link=Category:Tracks|linktext=The ultimate Stage guide loadingmusic.gif|Soundtracks|link=Category:Need For Madness Universe Soundtracks|linktext=The magic of music is finally here! Fun Facts News Recently... *'The Need For Madness Wiki is updating and will be having more improvements!' *'Project Maintenance is in progress. Contact an admin if you wish to help.' *'Want to be known on this Wikia? Post your Need For Madness Multiplayer names on this list.' *Show your emotion on comments with these templates: Ethumbup, Ethumbdown, and Ecool. Staff These people are the main editors here. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. They are colored Green. Insano's Weekly Challenge Each week, Coach Insano will give you a challenge and see if you can beat it in the required NFM game!! "My challenge for you this week is to use Nimi throughout the whole game (Need For Madness and Need For Madness 2)which is a very hard thing to do since Nimi is very weak but has some lag waste glitches." Difficulty: 9/10 (It depends on how you use Nimi) Good Luck and stay mad!! Challenge Creator:ThornShark File:Stage 14 walkthrough|stage 14 File:Need for Madness Multiplayer (Website) - Music Select your Car, Select Stage|The original NFMM Music File:Need For Madness Hack - Green Land|Green land Spam Alert System Our spam alert system is currently detecting no spam on this wiki and that means it is pretty clean right now. If you do not know about our spam alert system, please visit the blog that explains about it so you can understand better. http://needformadness.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The-buster-ZX/New_warning_alert_box Car maker and Stage maker Car making and Stage making is fun but if you don't know how to do it, you need some help. You can read tutorials about them so you can learn. Learn how to make your first Need for Madness car, get additional helpful car making & publishing information and a detailed instruction on how to use the Stage Maker! You can post your ideas at: *Custom Tracks *Challenges Know something that we don't? Post your new info here: *Glitches *Chat Filter Don't know where to start? * Check out our unfinished articles! * Check out our ! * Check out our ! * Check out our ! * Check out our ! * Check out our ! * Check out our ! * Check out our ! * Check out our ! Featured user of the month The featured user of the month is Usetheforce! due to putting GIF of car turning around for the car pages.. Monthly Poll What is your favorite part of NFMM? Car Making Track Making Playing NFM1 and NFM2 in Single Play Using Custom Cars Online Playing Online TwitterWidget Partners Have the urge to brag about your custom cars? How about you show them off at the Custom Need For Madness Wiki!! http://custom-need-for-madness.wikia.com/wiki/The_Main_Page This is a Poll from the Custom Need For Madness Wiki What Car do you like? Formula 7 Wow Canario Nimi The New Need For Madness Wiki BETA The new NFM wiki is a wiki created by the buster ZX and is currently in beta testing but it needs your help to make it grow. http://the-need-for-madness.wikia.com/wiki/The_Need_For_Madness_Wiki Featured Article Latest activity MusicPlayer1 Category:Browse Category:Need For Madness Wiki